


Best And Worst

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't be the only one. Related to the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best And Worst

She can’t be the only one who feels this way. She can’t be the only one who looks sideways along the sofa and wonders who the man beside her is. She loves Rhys. She does. She does. She repeats it to herself like a mantra. Jack was right, she can’t let it slide but—

Is it enough?

There’s no way she actually loves Owen and she certainly doesn’t delude herself into thinking that he might love her. He doesn’t. She knows him, knows herself, better than that.

And yet. And yet.

It’s the chase. The hunt. The thrill.

She suspects the job is starting to rub off on her. These emotions—

They’re the best in the world.

And the worst.**  
**


End file.
